Sing me a story!
by wordwiz8121
Summary: If this works the way I'm planning it will be a complete story revolving around song fics
1. Chapter 1

Another House song fic, this one is different from When You're at a Loss...

* * *

Cameron walked into the conference room unaware that a pair of ice blue eyes watched her. House sat in his office musing he saw as she opened the door, locked it, and drew the shades.

She walked to the boom box and pulled a burned CD from her pocket, she placed the CD in and closed the lid the readout said there were fifteen songs, but Cameron only wanted one. She skipped to the eighth song and after making sure it was the right one sat in a chair with her head back. House watched this with some amusement; he stood silently and limped to the door separating the rooms. He walked in ready to make a snarky comment when the lyrics started…

_This used to be our secret_

_Now I'm hiding here alone_

_Can't tell, but read our names on the wall_

_And wash them off the stone_

_I trusted you in every way_

_But not enough to make you stay_

_Turn around_

_I've lost my ground_

He thought of Stacy in that moment. The comment he had been ready to make fizzled into silence. Cameron had tears forming at the corners of her closed eyes, thinking of her husband who she loved dearly and of the man she loved now that was wounded by another and reluctant to love her back…House.

_Come and rescue me,_

_I'm burning can't you see?_

_Come and rescue me…_

_Only you can set me free_

_Come and rescue me,_

_Rescue me…_

Her hand went to her heart and rested there as if trying to ease the pain; and the tears that were waiting flowed down her face onto her neck. House stared shocked by the lyrics that screamed for him what he had needed all along, someone to rescue him.

_We're like when we were dreaming,_

_our crying was just fake._

_I wish you could deny it,_

_here and today. _

_My S.O.S. on radio,_

_the only chance to let you know what I feel._

_Can you hear?_

House let out a choked sound, alerting Cameron to his presence. She stood and wiped the tears away fiercely as the song entered the chorus again. "What do you want!?" She almost yelled, angry with him for interrupting a private moment.

_Come and rescue me,_

_I'm burning can't you see?_

_Come and rescue me…_

_Only you can set me free_

_Come and rescue me,_

_Rescue me…_

_You and me,_

_you and me,_

_you and me._

She stared upset and caring at the same time into his ice colored eyes. "I asked what you wanted." Cameron said a little more calmly.

"Some one to rescue me…" House looked away after admitting the weakness to Cameron.

"I guess you'd better find someone then." She turned to the CD player ready to stop the song.

"What if I already have Allison?"

Her heart sped up, House rarely called her by her first name. House moved closer to her turning her away from the CD player toward himself.

_The walls are coming closer,_

_my senses fade away._

_I'm haunted by your shadow,_

_I wish to be your faith._

_You're not here…are you here?_

Cameron stared at him, she could hear his heart beating under the music, feel the heat of his body radiating through her lab coat. She saw want in his eyes, and the need of a drowning victim. The intensity, need, and longing in his eyes became too much for Cameron. She looked down at his pale blue shirt.

"But you can't, can you?" his voice was heavy with disappointment. House rested his arms on her hips.

"It's not that I can't…" her voice wavered. "I'm afraid to."

"Afraid to what?" House said.

_Come and rescue me,_

_rescue me…_

_Come and rescue me,_

_I'm burning can't you see?_

_Come and rescue me…_

_Only you can set me free_

_Come and rescue me,_

_rescue me,_

_you and me,_

_you and me._

_You and me, _

_Set me free…_

_Rescue me._

The song came to an end, House's arms still held Cameron close to him. "What do you say?" they gazed at each other a long time. House could see the love and the uncertainty in her eyes…and he didn't blame her.

* * *

So I was thinking wouldn't be intereting ot have a story made out of song fics? that's kind of the idea behind this one. If I can find another song that will ad to the continuity of the story I will add more chapters. This song btw is Rescue Me by Tokio Hotel, or Rette Mich. The version of the song used in this story is actually recorded by the band in English 


	2. The First Day of My Life

Chapter 2! Thanks for all the reviews they made me very happy.

* * *

It had been almost a year since the incident at the hospital when House admitted to needing someone. Allison and Gregg walked had in hand through the park, it was late in the afternoon the sun was setting behind the trees as the sauntered along. "This is beautiful isn't it?" Cameron said.

"Yeah." House said.

Allison glanced up and noticed he was looking at her. A smile spread across her face, she move in front of him and stood taller silently asking for a kiss. House obligingly bent to meet her lips.

_This is the first day of my life._

_Swear I was born right in the doorway._

_I went out in the rain, _

_suddenly everything changed they're spreading,_

_blankets on the beach._

He straightened smiling. They continued their walk through the park, the sun had gone lower. "I think we should get home Gregg."

"Who's?"

Cameron thought for a moment, "Your apartment is closer."

"I guess its settled then." They walked to the entrance of the park as the sun went down behind the trees and the lights came on. House zipped up his leather jacket and sat on his motorcycle. "Getting on?" he asked.

She slid onto the bike and tucked her arms around his waist. He nudged her back and handed her a helmet. "Safety first." He put his own helmet on and put the key in the ignition. As soon as he felt Cameron settle back into place he turned the motorcycle on and took off toward his house.

_Yours is the first face that I saw._

_I think I was blind before I met you._

_I don't know where I am._

_I don't know where I've been._

_But I know where I want to go. _

House pulled up in front of his apartment and turned the bike off; Cameron hopped off the bike and took her helmet off. She ran to the door before House had a chance to get off the bike. Using the key he made her she opened the door and went in closing it behind her playfully.

"I have a key to you know." He said through the door. No answer. "Allison?" He pulled his cane from its place on his bike and walked to the front door.

A giggle came from behind the door. House smiled, "Are you going to let me in or do I have to open the door myself?"

The door opened slightly, Cameron's face peaked around the door jamb. "You can come in…but stay in the living room for ten minutes before you go into your room."

"I think I can manage that." He walked in as Cameron walked down the hall and disappeared into his room. House took his Jacket off and put it on the hook by the door. He headed toward the living room before remembering something, reaching into the pocket of his jacket he pulled out the small velvet box.

_So I thought I'd let you know,_

_these things take forever, I especially am slow._

_But I realized that I need you,_

_and wondered if I could come home._

"Allison." House called down the hallway.

"Gregg, I said you have to wait." Cameron called back.

"Before we do anything…I need to ask you a question." He fondled the little box nervously.

"Can't you ask me from there?" she said.

"Not really." Butterflies gathered in his stomach. This had been the best year of his life and he wanted it to last forever.

There was an exasperated sigh, "All right, just a second."

A few minutes later Cameron stepped into the living room. "What do you want to ask me?"

House took a deep breath, "Ever since that day in the hospital…you know the one with that sappy pop love song? Well it's been the best time of my life, being with you, having you there when I can't quite manage. I love you Allison Cameron, and if you would be so gracious," he slowly went down on his knee with the help of his cane, "I would like to have your hand in marriage." He opened the small box and showed it to her.

"Gregg…" she was at a loss for words.

"Complicated question…simple answer." He said looking up at her.

_Remember that time you drove all night, _

_just to meet me in the morning?_

_And I thought it was strange,_

_you said everything changed. _

_You felt as if you just woke up. _

_And you said, "This is the first day of my life."_

_I'm glad I didn't die before I met you. _

_But now I don't care, I could go anywhere,_

_and probably be happy._

Cameron got to her knees in front of House looking him straight in the eyes. "Yes." Was the only word that she said before leaning forward to kiss him. She helped him back to his feet.

_So if you want to be with me, _

_with these things there's no telling, _

_we just have to wait and see. _

_But I'd rather be working for a paycheck,_

_than waiting to win the lottery_

He took the ring from it's box and put it on her finger. "Perfect…" he said

Taking his hand she led him down the hall. "I've had my surprise, now it's time you get yours."

House smiled brightly as he went into his room behind Cameron and shut the door.

_Besides, maybe this time it's different._

_I mean, I really think you like me. _

_

* * *

_

There you have it, the song is First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes. read and Review.


	3. The Wedding

Chapter Three: The Wedding.

Of course I don't own the story of House.

* * *

It had been her idea; she said that it would be romantic. House himself thought it was a little silly having a wedding at night. He readied himself with some help from his best man, Wilson, "You look good in that tux House."

"Yeah, thanks." He fiddled with his sleeve, "Will you help me with these damn cuff links?" House held his wrist out to Wilson.

Wilson shook his head, "Are you really so nervous you can't even handle that?" he said in the process of buttoning the links.

"Nervous," House made a snorting sound, "What so I have to be nervous about?"

xxxxXxxxx

The dress was beautiful; just as Cameron had always imagined a pure white, strapless, silk dress. Her auburn hair cascaded down her back in soft gentle ringlets. Someone knocked on the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Cuddy."

Her voice wavered. "Come in…"

"Allison…you look beautiful," Cuddy smiled gently and shook her head, "To tell you the truth I never thought I would see this day."

"You mean my wedding?"

"No, I mean House…I never thought in a million years he would marry." She put her hand on Cameron's shoulder. "You fixed him." After a long pause, "It's almost time are you ready?"

"I doubt it." Cameron smiled exiting the room.

_And I will walk with you_

_Using the stars as guides_

_On a homeward path we go_

_Knowing our time is nigh. _

_I…_

_And I will walk_

_To be with you_

_All I've done_

_to be with you. _

House stood at the head of the lantern lighted courtyard. Wilson stood at his side telling jokes and making off handed comments about the decorations, anything to keep House from his nerves. "Are you ready for this?" Wilson asked.

"At the moment I'm surprised I'm standing, please refrain from commenting about my readiness to commit to Allison for the rest of my life." House said attempting to be sarcastic but failing.

"All right sorry." Wilson said falling silent.

The music began playing, a traditional wedding march with the assortment of people. Flower girls, nieces of someone sitting in the crowd and the ring bearer…also related to someone in the small crowd. All of this; eluded House he stared off into the distance concentrating on Orion's Belt until Wilson nudged him. There she was Allison Cameron, soon to be Allison House.

xxxxXxxxx

Her smile seemed to brighten the courtyard. Foreman stood at her side to give her away. "Cameron you look gorgeous." He said as they marched down the aisle which caused her to smile more.

"Thank you Foreman." She said.

_So put your hand in mine_

_And lay your head to rest_

_We'll light the candles now_

_They won't be lit for long_

_We'll know our day was blessed_

_I..._

_And I will walk_

_To be with you_

_All I've done_

_All I've done_

_Just to be with you. _

_I…_

"Good luck." Foreman said giving House Cameron's hand. He smiled and took his seat in the front row next to Chase.

House took both of her hand in his, relinquishing his cane for this perfect moment. "I love you."

"I love you too Gregg."

Before they knew what had happened the priest had read the vows, and they had placed the rings on each others fingers. With the final "I do's" the small crowd of family and hospital staff cheered for the couple.

_And I will walk with you_

_Using the stars as guides_

_On a homeward path we go_

_Knowing our time is nigh_

_I..._

_I will walk to be with you_

_All I've done_

_And I'll that I've said_

_I..._

_to be with you_

_to be with you_

_to be with you_

The reception lasted for an hour before House decided it was time to take his bride Allison House to their room.

He stood, "Thank you all for coming, continue to party if you really feel the need, as for Allison and I…we have some more important business to take care of."

A few in the crowd whooped their approval. House smiled roguishly, "Sorry, but I can't carry you over any threshold."

"That's fine House. I can manage." Cameron said leaning in for a soft kiss.

* * *

The song is Walk With You by Dispatch.


	4. The Day After

So I finally got around to writing another chapter, it's short kind of filler...I don't own House...yeah I think that's it.

**The Day After:**

* * *

Pattering against the hotel windows in a gentle rhythm the rain told people to stay inside. Tangled in a sleepy embrace Allison and Gregg couldn't have agreed more. His blue eyes open and for a moment he just watches his wife breathing slowly, evenly.

Cameron opens her eyes and smiles seeing that her husband is awake. "How long have you been up?"

A gentle smile graces his lips, "Not long."

"What time is it?" She asks

"Does it really matter, it's raining, and we have no where to go today…or for the next two weeks."

_Can't you see that it's just rainin' _

_There ain't no need to go outside _

_But baby, you hardly even notice _

_When I try to show you _

_this song It's meant to keep you _

_From doin' what you're supposed to _

_Like wakin' up too early _

_Maybe we could sleep in _

_I'll make you banana pancakes _

_Pretend like it's the weekend now _

She stretches and looks out into the gray sky day. "I think someone is telling us to stay in bed today." Cameron rolls back over to face House. "Not a bad suggestion." She snuggles into his bare chest and closes her eyes.

_And we could pretend it all the time _

_Can't you see that it's just rainin' _

_There ain't no need to go outside _

House smiles and puts his arms around Cameron. "Love you."

"Love you too." She says barely above a whisper.

"It wouldn't bother me if it rained all day like this."

"Mmmm…" she's beginning to sleep again.

"Besides," he says rolling onto his back. "I can think of things we can do here that are a lot more fun."

_But just maybe, like an ukulele _

_Mama made a baby _

_I really don't mind to practice_

_Because you're my little lady _

_Lady, lady love me _

_Because I love to lay here lazy _

_We could close the curtains _

_Pretend like there's no world outside _

_And we could pretend that all the time _

_Can't you see that it's just raining _

_There ain't no need to go outside _

_Ain't no need, ain't no need _

_Can't you see, can't you see _

_Rain all day and I don't mind _

The phone rings, House reaches for it almost on instinct but is stopped by Cameron's hand. "Don't Gregg, if you answer it someone will say you need to leave and I don't want you to." She says.

He smiles, "I wasn't going to answer it." He grabs the phone to stop the ringing and puts the set down on the bedside table off the hook.

_The telephone singing, ringing, it's too early _

_Don't pick it up _

_We don't need to _

_We got everything we need right here _

_And everything we need is enough _

_It's just so easy _

_When the whole world fits inside of your arms _

_Do we really need to pay attention to the alarm _

_Wake up slow, wake up slow _

_

* * *

_

The song is Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson...at least most it's most of the song.


End file.
